Morphologic, chemical and hemodynamic studies were made of polyurethane trileaflet cardiac valve prostheses that had been implanted in young sheep for 17 to 21 weeks in the mitral position. These valves were found to have become both stenotic and regurgitant and to have developed calcific deposits.